Butterfly Effect
by NamikazePirate
Summary: What if our three brothers found a boy in the forest? What will change if they bring him back with them? A lot. Watch as Namikaze Anbu joins Luffy on his journey. Warning: Yaoi, no harem, cursing, maybe lemons, genderbending, TFS jokes.
1. The Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters. I only own my OC that will feature in this fanfic.**

**Hello!~ I'm NamikazePirate. I've read a lot of stories and I was wondering if I could write one. I'll be starting with this but be warned, it's just an experiment. I may abandon it.**

**This will be a story where I only insert one OC (If you don't count background characters) and change the plot a bit because butterfly effect is a thing. My OC? Anbu Namikaze (has nothing to do with Naruto. Just like the name.). You can see how he looks in my profile picture.**

**Warning: This story may contain cursing, sex (not certain), yaoi, death and references to things like Team Four Star.**

**I humbly apologise if I fuck up some of the characters but this is my first time writing soo... Yeah. I'll only write a bit on how the ASL brothers met Anbu and the rest will be in flashbacks. Hope you'll enjoy!~**

_**÷¦§§~... ~§§¦÷**_

_It was a calm day on Mt. Colubo. The sun was shinning. The birds were chirping. Three boys were dragging another small boy towards their tree hou- wait what?_

_But indeed it was happening. Three boys, two ten year old and one seven year old were dragging a small injured boy towards their tree house. One of the older boys, a raven, spoke up with an annoyed voice._

_"Why are we even taking him to our base? We don't even know him!" the other ten year old, a blond sighed._

_"Ace, we can't just leave him there. Besides, if we find out that he's a threat we can dump him in front of the Tiger Lords cave and forget about it."_

_"Fine..." Mumbled the raven, dragging the boy up the ladders and dumping him on the ground, going to rest in their so called crows nest._

_The blonde and the younger raven got up as well, checking on the injured boy who had jet black hair with some white and green stripes._

**_Midnight_**

_The blonde looked at his two sworn brothers, both of them already asleep and smiled. He was just about to lay down and fall into a nice dream when he noticed their guest stirring and waking from his unconscious state._

_"Ugh... My head... Where.. Am I.?" He managed to groan out, his green eyes opening. The blonde moved closer, cautious._

_"You're in our tree house. How are you feeling?" Asked the blonde, not sure how to approach the younger._

_The boy however just looked around. "If we ignore the pain in my head then I'm fine.. Who are you?"_

_"My name is Sabo. And you are..?"_

_"I am Namikaze Anbu. Thank you for bringing me here, Sabo." He thanked the blonde who just chuckled and shook his head._

_"You shouldn't be thanking me... My younger brother Luffy is the one that found you. Now go back to sleep, k?" Sabo said, laying down, smiling when he hears the shuffling and a quiet "Goodnight" from Anbu._

_**Present day, in a civilian ship that was being attacked by pirates.**_

A small pink haired boy timidly entered the pantry, smiling slightly when he didn't see anyone there. Noticing the big barrel that seemed to have knocked over other barrels he started to push it towards the door, lightly groaning at the weight.

It was then that three pirates came into the pantry, laughing and making fun of the pinkette. One of them prepared to punch the barrel open (wasteful ass...) when a rubber fist did it for him, knocking him out with a shout of "What a good nap!". A teen stood up and looked around, grinning happily until he notices the guy he knocked out.

"Hey, why is he sleeping here?" He asked, confused.

"You're the one that knocked him out!" screamed out the other two pirates.

"He'll catch a cold if he won't get up." Said the teen, ignoring the pirates shouting and stepping out of the barrel. He looked at the pinkette behind him and asked for food.

The pirates, angered by the fact that they were being ignored charged at the straw hatted teen only to fall on their asses with the tips of their swords broken off and stuck in the ceiling.

With a terrified shriek they ran out.

"So.. About that food?" The teen turned to the pinkette.

"R-right away..?" Said the pinkette while taking him to the storage area, silently asking for his name.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" Said the now named Luffy, stuffing apples into his mouth.

"I-I'm Coby, L-Luffy-san.." Coby introduced himself. He was about to ask what Luffy was doing here when they heard a groan from the barrel. Someone stood up, walking to them.

"U-um who are you, miss?" asked the pinkette and Luffy snickered, noticing how Anbu's eye twitched.

"My name is Namikaze Anbu and I am a guy." Said the fifteen tear old, sitting beside them and Coby hastily apologised. Though, he couldn't blame the boy.

After all, his hair was reaching a bit past his shoulders, his eyelashes were long. He wore a loose seafoam green shirt with sleeves that turned skin-tight and white at his elbows and down. The shirt was showing a bit of his waist and stomach, also revealing his black belt that held his white skin tight jeans up. The left leg was missing and instead it was black fishnets. (Or is it called mesh armour? *Sighs*) for shoes he wore simple sneakers with some neon green lining. His legs were also pretty long, his body slender. (Why didn't I describe what Luffy and Coby wore? Cause I am sure you know or you can just look it up. No point.)

So yeah. He could understand why the pinkette thought he was a girl. But he lived his outfit and if anyone wants to change his mind they better bring the whole navy.

His eye twitched again when he heard Luffy snickering about the fact that Coby called him "miss". So he reacted Ace style and bonked him on the head. "Shut it you goof. I wear what I want. Now.. Why do I hear gunshots?" He turned to Coby.

"A-ahh, you see Anbu-san.. The ship is being attacked by pirates." Coby responded, still embarrassed about the fact that he called Anbu "Miss".

"Mhmm.." Anbu nods in acknowledgement. "So what are you? The innocent or the pillager?" He asked, genuinely curious about the pink haired boy (I do know he's a teen. But he looks like a smol cute boi so that's why I call him a boy instead of a teen.)

"U-umm... You see..." And so our little Coby told the two teens about how he mixed up where he was supposed to go when he decided to go fishing and how he became the cabin boy of the feared (*Sighs*) Alvida (*Sighs heavily*) pirates.

"So yeah... I guess that's it... Why are you guys here?" Asked Coby after finishing his story.

Anbu decided to answer after seeing Luffy's eyes. "Well we set sail so become pirates and mister retard over here decided to sail us straight into a whirlpool while I was taking a nap. When I woke up I was already being stuffed in a barrel. So yeah, now I will have a phobia of napping while being alone with Luffy." He chose to ignore the fact that Coby was gaping at them.

After some time Coby looked up. "Wait, you're pirates?!" he exclaimed, the fact only now clicking in his mind.

Liffy decided to speak up this time since Anbu was doing most of the talking. "Yeah! And I will become the king of the pirates!" He shouted happily as Anbu just let out a light sigh, feeling that he will hear those words way more than he'll need.

Coby however, had a different reaction. He paled. "T-t-t-the k-k-King..? B-but that's impossible! Millions of strong pirates are heading to seat to find the legendary treasure, the One Piece (Roll credits! Ah, fuck it, I'm not Cinema sins...)! You'll die! Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! Impossib-" And this time Luffy decided to do it the Ace way and bonked the pinkette on the head, making him look up at Luffy with a whimper.

"I don't care about all that. It's my dream. And if I die while trying to achieve it, then I die." Said Luffy while taking off and looking at his straw hat with a smile.

'_Even if he dies..?_' Coby thought. Then he looked at the other teen. "What about you Anbu-san? Why did you set out?"

"Why..? Don't really know I guess. Luffy wanted me to go with him and I just didn't want to be left with an old hag and a group of retards. As for my dream? I don't really have one right now. And how about you, Coby? What is your dream?" he asked after answering the question.

Coby looked at the ceiling, thinking. A few minutes ago he would've said that his dream was to be free from Alvida. But now.. " I... Want to become a marine... I've always dreamed about helping civilians from bandits as d pirates." He answered softly, looking at the two pirates.

Anbu smirked slightly as Luffy looked at Coby with a bright smile. "Then go with us Coby! We'll take you to marines so you could achieve your dream!"

Coby stilled in surprise. Then he smiled and shouted out in conviction. "Yes! I'll become a marine and defeat evil pirates! And I will capture Alvida's lousy ass first!"

Both of his friends grinned but then...

The ceiling broke, Alvida falling down and now staring at the three guys. "What did you say, Coby?!" The whal- *coughs* I mean the woman shouted in rage, then shifted his eyes from the whimpering pinkette to the two pirates. "I see.. So you're not Pirate Hunter Zoro.."

"Zoro?" both of the teens asked, synchronised.

Alvida paid that no mind as Luffy decided to ask the other questions he had. He turned to Coby. "Hey, Coby? Who is this ugly fat land whale?"

Everyone froze.

Anbu fell down, laughing.

Coby whimpered and hid behind Luffy.

The pirates watching them whimpered.

Alvida exploded in rage.

"Why, you-!" She shouted, bringing his club onto Luffy's head.

Coby whimpered more, fearing that Luffy will die while Anbu got some good in his stomach, knowing that Luffy can handle this himself.

And indeed, Luffy grinned and jumped up, avoiding the club and now standing on the deck. He fooled around then quickly took care of the goons. In the end the only ones on the deck were Coby, Luffy and Alvida, Anbu finishing up his food in the pantry.

When he finally came up to the deck he witnessed the end of their first battle in their journey.

"Coby, tell me. Who's the most beautiful woman in the world?" Alvida asked, getting ready to strike.

Coby whimpered, preparing to tell her that she is the most beautiful woman then he glanced at Luffy. He remembered how Luffy told him that he didn't mind dying for his dream. He swallowed his fear and yelled.

"Definitely not you, you fat, ugly, piece of shit!" He opened his eyes to see Alvida, in rage mode, ready to strike. He closed his eyes, letting out a whimper.

The pinkette didn't feel any pain so he opened his eyes and gasped, seeing Luffy in front of him, the club on his head. The rubber teen pulled his hand backwards then launched it into Alvida's stomach, sending her flying through the sky.

Anbu chuckled, walking to them. "Good job, now let's get a boat and get outta here. The marines are coming." Cue cannonballs.

The three of them quickly saw a boat in the water and jumped in, sailing off.

_**÷¦§§~... ~§§¦÷**_

**How about it? Please don't hate on me in the reviews, if you have problems try to express them more gently. For now I have two parings that is a definite yes and one pairing that I'm considering. Plus I'm gender bending one of the females in One Piece. No not Nami or Robin, it's a character that dies. Anyway, I don't know when's the next chapter but see ya. **


	2. AN

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters. I only own my OC that will feature in this fanfic.**

This is just a quick note for you guys.

Pairings.

I only have two parings that are guaranteed.

Luffy x Coby

and

Ace x Sabo

I want to pair Anbu with someone but i don't know how to choose so I'm leaving it to you. Here are the choices.

Male!Monet (Monet lives)

Male!Hancock (His secret is still the slave mark but also a second secret that he is actually a male and uses his devil fruit to turn into a female.)

Mihawk

Izuru Kamukura from DanganRonpa 2: Goodbye Despair

OC

If neither Mihawk nor Hancock get chosen I'll pair them together.

Ok, now I'll go write the second chapter, see ya!


End file.
